The Hunger Games:Gone edition
by MockingjayGal
Summary: When two worlds collide in a brutal, bloody battle to the death, who will survive? This year's epic Hunger Games starring the characters from 'Gone'. Sam may have won the war of the FAYZ, but who will triumph in these games? You can Sponsor a Tribute by following, favoriting and/or reviewing to help them become a Victor!
1. Introduction

_Introduction._

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! And review to tell me your thoughts and any ideas you have on how to make this better. I've been trying to write this story for a while now and whenever I started with the Reapings, and I've always gotten bored before I even hit the Interviews. So this story begins with the games themselves. Also, the Victor of these games hasn't been decided yet, it depends on the sponsors as well as my own choice.

Now here is the Sponsoring system, as well as this year's Tributes:

_Sponsoring System:_

To Sponsor a Tribute, you collect points by reviewing, favoriting and following the story. You can then purchase any gift from the list below for any Tribute still alive with your points. You purchase items through reviewing (these reviews also count as points). I will post the Sponsors and their points at the end of each chapter. I will only except Sponsors that are logged into their accounts.

1 review=1 point

Following/Favoriting the story=3 points

2= A box of matches.

3= Food OR water OR bandages.

4= Medicine for non-serious injuries.

6= Medicine for serious injuries.

10= A weapon of your choice (within reason).

To purchase an item, log into your account and review this story. Make sure to add the Tribute's name and the item you would like to purchase. The point(s) will then be deducted from your current point tally.

_Tributes:_

_District One-_Caine and Taylor

_District_ Two-Orc and Gaia

_District Three-_Jack and Orsay

_District Four-_Drake and Penny

_District_ Five-Quinn and Dahra

_District Six-_Zil and Diana

_District Seven-_Sam and Dekka

_District Eight-_John and Mary

_District Nine-_Albert and Lana

_District Ten-_Howard and Astrid

_District Eleven-_Edilio and Brianna

_District Twelve-_Duck and Sinder

Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!

Úna xox


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Taylor_

The metal plate rises and I blink at the sudden harsh sunlight. I look around, noting the Tributes to my left and right. I see Gaia and Drake a few plates away, but the rest of the Careers, my allies, are out of sight. Next I take in my surroundings; the vast meadow and lush green grass, it's whole perimeter fringed by trees. Your typical arena. A circle of Tributes forty metres away from the golden Cornucopia. My mouth twists into a smile. Let the games begin.

_Jack_

The gong goes and I'm off like a shot. Running for the trees I take a few precious seconds to look around for my allies. To my right is Edilio, fighting with another Tribute over a backpack. I follow his example, scooping up the pack near me. I keep going for the trees, I want to get the hell out before the bloodbath begins. I can only hope that Quinn, Dahra and Edilio are there waiting for me.

_Drake_

I'm one of the first people to reach the arena. The weapons there are even better than I had imagined, even better than the ones I'd dreamt about since volunteering. My usual weapon, a whip, isn't there, so I make do my second favourite; a mace. I find one the right length and weight and turn to select a target. A boy, who's just won a backpack from another Tribute. He slings it onto his back and I see that he doesn't even have a weapon. This will be too easy. I snarl and swing my mace.

_Dahra_

I see Edilio, try to shout a warning, but I'm too late. The tall, dead-eyed boy from Four with the shark-like smile gets to him first. He buries the mace's spiked head in Edilio's back and there is no way to help him. But I still can't seem to look away. Edilio falls, his eyes wide, hands scrabbling uselessly on the ground as he pleads. The boy from Four just laughs and raises his weapon again- I force myself to look away, feeling sick. I start running towards the forest and Jack's disappearing figure. I resist the temptation to call out his name but I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself. So I force myself faster until we're running side-by-side. 'Jack' I gasp and he finally notices me and slows down. He slows enough to let me catch my breath but I keep going determinedly. I have to get as far away as possible from the bloodshed at the Cornucopia. 'Edlio?' Jack asks between breaths. I bite my lip and shake my head, refusing to look at him. 'Quinn?' He shrugs, neither of us know where my District partner is. But I know one thing for certain, if Quinn is alive he's on his own. There's no way in hell we're going back.

_Sam_

Dekka and I are the first Tributes in the forest. We're both strong and fast and we have a shot at winning this thing. We'd decided on the train leaving District 7 to be allies. It hadn't been hard to decide. The hard thing was excepting if either of us returned this journey, they'd be alone. I've tried not to think about this since then. But it's hard not to now, in the arena enemies all around us. I shift the strap of my rucksack higher onto my shoulders. It's heavy, I suppose that's a good thing because the heavier it is the more things we'll have. The better chance we'll have of survival. Dekka has an axe grasped in each hand from when she'd stupidly run headlong into the mouth of the Cornucopia to get them. But now isn't the time to chasten her, the risk had cost her a deep cut along her left arm and she refuses to stop and see if there are any bandages in the bag to stop the blood flow. Her jaw is clenched, her face pale. Blood loss is already taking it's toll but she's too proud to admit how hurt she is. She'll have to admit defeat soon and stop, or Dekka's first night in the arena could well be her last

_Mary_

'John! John!' I scream, looking around desperately for my little brother. It's been chaos from the second I stepped off the plate and I've lost John in the melee. 'Mary!' I hear him and turn, following the sound of his voice. 'John!' He's on the ground a look of terror on his innocent face. Standing over him is the monstrous boy from Two. There's a pain in my chest, like an ice-cold hand squeezing my heart as I run towards him. I'm too late. The boy punches him, opening a deep gash on his temple. Blood pools around John's head and I see that the boy's hands are gloved, a sharp point on each knuckle. 'NO!' I throw myself forward and thrust my body between my brother and the attacker, protecting his body with my own. He raises his fist again and I tense, waiting, but instead hear a girl's sweet voice. 'No, Orc. Leave her to me.' I turn to face her just as she lets the arrow fly.

_A/N:_ Hey guys! How did you like the first chapter? I have a lot going on at the moment school-wise but I'll try to update once a week at least and twice if I can. Please favorite, follow and review and don't to forget sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors: _

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan: _7 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _7 points.

Úna xox


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Lana_

I'm running for my life. But can you outrun the past? Can you outrun a memory? I thought it would take longer than this for the Games to change me. How many times had I looked at the games and wondered how people could turn so feral, so wild so quickly. Turns out I'm no different. Has it been ten minutes? Less? Since the games started and I'm already a murderer. The handle of the spear is slick with blood that's dripping from the tip. I use the spear to push past branches and vines and the other hand to wipe away tears. Killing is part of the games, I knew I would have to kill at some point. I just didn't think it would happen so soon or be so easy. That boy. I didn't even know his name.

_Quinn_

_Damn it! I should've run when I had the chance! _

The boy with the sword is behind me, and he's bigger, faster and has a frickin' sword! I feel a pain at the bottom of my spine more intense then I've ever felt before. The sword twists and I'm forced to the ground with a gasp. The world swims before my eyes and I think I can see Dahra in front of me. But she doesn't see me. She turns and runs towards the trees. I hope she makes it home. My eyes slide shut and I'm in the dark.

_Brianna_

I buckle the belt of knives around my waist as I run. I head where most of the other Tributes are heading. I can break away in an opposite direction later, now I can only think of living. I glance back, luckily, as the girl from Two levels her bow at me. I know from training that she never misses. And, of course, I had to pick a fight with her during training. Without having to think I throw myself into a forward roll. I come up as the arrow whistles harmlessly over my head. I run to scoop it up, raising it high in the air teasingly. I drop the arrow and raise my middle finger at her before disappearing into the trees.

_Duck_

_Oh Jesus is he there? Is he behind me? _

_It's okay I just need to keep running. _

_Well no way, genius, I was just going to stop here and hope for the best!_

_ This is not the time to be arguing with yourself just run!_

I clamp down on my thoughts which tend to have a life of their own in bad situations. I put my head down and pump my arms but know I won't make it to the trees.

_Oh man I'm so dead, oh god he's right-_

_Gaia_

I've never felt so great in my life. I've killed three people, more then any other Career and, more importantly, more than Caine. We'd both gotten eleven as training score- while everyone else got either eight, nine or ten- and everything has been a competition ever since. I shoot him a smug look and when he glares back I smile. Good, he knows.

'Someone make a fire', I order and sit down at the mouth of the Cornucopia.

'Who died and made you king?' Caine demands, practically snarling at me. I stand up slowly.

'You think you'd be a better choice?' I ask softly, dangerously.

'Guys, I-', Taylor speaks but I cut across her.

'Shut up, Eight', I say, referring to her score, the lowest of all of us. She blushes and looks away, scowling. I turn back to Caine expectantly.

'Yeah, actually, I do', he says.

'Well what about the rest of us?' Drake demands.

'You think you'd be better then me? You only got a ten!' I snort and Drake looks like he's about to lunge over and strangle me.

'Why don't we vote?' Penny asks, 'Who wants to lead?'

'Me', Drake, Caine and I speak as one.

'Okay then, but you can't vote for yourselves. Who wants Drake?' She asks and no one says anything. Caine and I smile as Drake glares around bitterly.

'Caine?' Taylor looks at me defiantly and raises her hand. At the last second, so does Drake.

'Gaia?' Both Penny and and Orc raise their hands for me, but it's not enough.

'Now what?' Orc asks in his deep voice.

'I guess you're both leaders', Penny shrugs and the others lose interest and walk towards the Cornucopia, leaving Caine and I standing facing each other, glaring.

_Both of us leaders? Not if I have anything to do with it._

Caine may be of use to me now, but as soon as he isn't...

_Diana_

I pause as the cannons representing dead Tributes begin to boom. One, two, three and so on until I count ten. Ten dead in the first day. I wonder for a second if Zil made it through the first day. I don't care much for him, a small ratty boy always playing tough and trying to take charge, but if I don't win, at least my family and district will benefit if he does. But, if it comes down to the two of us, I'll have no problem killing him to save myself.

_Dekka_

Sam and I take to the trees at night fall. Being from Seven, we're at home here, an advantage over plenty of others in the arena with us. We have an axe each and I volunteer to take first watch. He settles into the sleeping bag that was in his rucksack and after a long time falls into an uneasy sleep. He mutters and twists and I know he's having a nightmare. This almost brings tears to my eyes and I _never _cry. But Sam above anyone else doesn't deserve to be here. I look at him fondly. I hate that he's here, but if I can trust anyone to have my back, it's him. My arm jiggles by accident and I flinch. No matter what I told Sam, my arm aches with pain but I don't regret getting these axes. They could be the difference between life and death. I stare up at the sky. I know the anthem will play soon and show the dead Tributes, but I don't care. The only person I care about in this arena, the place that has become my world, is Sam.

_A/N: _So this is chapter two! This is up kind of early, don't expect this to become a pattern! I just kinda of got into a roll. I'm still working on chapter three so it'll be up next weekend hopefully. I hope I made the characters seem real enough when they were talking! Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan: _8 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _8 points.

_HereForTheLolz:_ 7 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_Computer Breeze: _4 points.

Úna xox


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Brianna_

I wriggle deeper into the bush and try to get comfy. It's impossible. I sigh. It was going to be a long night. I hear the National Anthem and settle down to watch the faces of the dead Tributes being projected into the sky and pray I'm not sitting in a patch of poison ivy.

The girl from Three, the boy from Five-all the Careers made it through the first day then, no surprise there-the boy from Six and both from Eight. The boys from Nine, Ten and Eleven. Both from Twelve. The Seal of the Capitol follow the dead and it's over. I sit back in the bushes, a knife clutched tight to my chest. I'm sure I'm completely obscured from view, but it never hurt to take precautions my sister always told me.

So ten dead in the first day and thirteen more hiding somewhere throughout the arena. Well, the Careers won't be hiding. They're always the strongest, fastest, most skilled and usually the largest group of allies. They were probably scouring the forest right now for unprepared victims as Careers usually do at night.

I slowly think of the other non-Career Tributes in the arena. No one seems a good choice of ally. I'd been a bit surprised the Careers hadn't asked me to be with them after the 9 I got in training, but they always are a bit proud about letting other district Tributes in with them. Well, it was there loss. The first thing I was going to do the next morning was find myself some allies that were worthy of the Breeze-I smile inwardly at the thought of my sister's nickname for me. She says it's because of my inability to sit still.

_Maybe the two from 7? _I muse._ They'd both gotten sevens. It will have to do. For now._

_Dahra_

The watery sunlight wakes us at dawn, but we need a moment to focus on where we are. Neither of us has eaten anything since yesterday morning and my vision is fuzzy and I find it hard to concentrate from the lack of water. We need to drink and soon, while we can still keep up a steady pace. It takes us longer then it should to pack and start to travel.

The sun rises unnaturally high at an unnatural speed and soon the red hot sun is beating down on us, drying us out even more. I try to think which is smarter, to take off my jacket and cool down slightly, or keep wearing it so not to expose my body to the extreme sunshine. Soon I can't even think properly and just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. We're gasping like fish on land and suddenly Jack collapses beside me.

'Jack', I lean down to try and help him up but the world seems to swing and I topple over on top of him.

_We're going to die. _

I think of my family and smile slightly, my eyes sliding shut. They are a good last thought to have I think. Then I hear the tinkling of a Sponsor's gift and my eyes snap open. I use the last of my strength to open the gift and see the water cannister inside. I shakily raise it to my lips and savour the sweet water that splashes over my lips and mouth. I smile weakly. We're not dead yet.

_Dekka_

Sam wakes me up early the next day. He places the packed rucksack securely on his back before sliding down from the tree. I climb slowly down after him and realise something is wrong as soon as my feet touch the ground. The forest's floor is spinning under my feet and I half fall into the tree trunk beside me.

'Dekka, are you okay' Sam asks in an alarmed voice as I sway on the spot. One hand clutches him for support and the other shakily unties the bandage on my arm. I'm prepared for what I see, but Sam recoils in horror. The cut is crusted at the sides and it's oozing a watery substance I can't identify.

'Shit! Shit!' Sam whispers and touches my arm gingerly. 'We didn't clean it, it's infected'.

'It's okay Sam, calm down', I grow even more alarmed as he steps away from me, almost hyperventilating.

'Can't happen, can't! He mutters forcibly to himself. 'Can't leave me, can't be alone here. Have to get medicine'.

I step in front of him, hold his shoulders and move closer to speak quietly into his ear, digging my nails into his skin to stop him muttering dementedly.

'Keep it together,Sam', I whisper almost silently to make sure no cameras nearby can hear me, 'For the Sponsors'.

And, as if answering Sam's plea, I hear the tinkling of a Sponsor's gift and a small, silver parcel lands at my feet.

_Astrid_

By the time I hear them it's to late to do anything but run. I hear whoops and laughter as I put my head down, pump my arms and will my feet to move faster. I don't see the root until my foot catches on it and I trip and sprawl onto the ground. They're on me so quick I can't even stand up before the girl from One steps forward and stabs me in the chest.

_Lana_

The sound of a cannon's boom startles me and I start to run. I don't even know where the Careers are but I feel a desperate need to get away. After minutes of running the trees begin thinning and I slow as I realise I'm nearing the edge of the forest. I leave the protection of the trees hesitantly and take in the sight of a huge mountain range. I see caves at the bottom of the mountain and look up to see their snow capped peaks disappearing in the clouds. I take one look back at the trees and head for the shelter of the caves.

_A/N: _Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan: _3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl:_ 3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_ComputerBreeze:_8 points.

Úna xox


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but we didn't have internet for about four days because of a storm. So, finally, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

_Chapter 4_

_Penny_

Nothing much has happened since Taylor killed that chick this morning. Neither Gaia nor Caine are happy with the joint leadership arrangement. Personally, it's really getting on my nerves and I'm hoping they'll just off each other already. Hopefully they'll either both kill each other or Caine will kill Gaia. They're both full of themselves, but at least Caine is cute. I glance back at the Cornucopia and see Gaia and Caine standing facing each other, their faces getting redder the angrier they get and their voices getting louder. I sigh. At each other's throats yet again.

_Jack_

We're alive, which is all you can hope for in the arena. That Sponsor really saved our lives. I wonder if it was just some freak from the Capitol or someone from Three. My chest aches when I think of home. I miss my family, my friends and, though I would never admit it to anyone, my computer. I'd made it myself from scavenged parts. It was my dream to become as good with computers as the legend Beetee. He was the real computer whiz of District Three, maybe even of Panem... I forced myself out of my daydream and back into reality.

_You'll actually have to survive the arena if you ever want to be as good as Beetee. Or ever see your computer again. So pull it together!_

My face set into a firm, determined expression as I woke Dahra and prepared to set off again.

_Lana_

The caves are dark and eerie, but I refuse to let it intimidate me. I move father into one and I'm surprised at it's breath-taking beauty. What looks like a naturally formed cave with crystalline stalactites, stalagmites and pillars. I brush my hand against one as I pass and feel it's cold smoothness. I smile for the first time since the Reaping. A sudden snuffling behind me startles me and I whip around. My eyes sweep the caves dark corners and hidden crevices. The cave doesn't seem so safe any more. I inch nervously towards the cave's entrance. I hear the snuffling again and my heart is beating so loud I can hear it in my ears and the blood pulsing at my temple-

A small pink nose pokes out from a corner of the cave and my breath leaves me in a rush. I smile tightly and my body relaxes slightly. I force a laugh as my heart beat slows. A rat. Then it moves out into the dim light of the cave and my eyes widen. This is no ordinary rat. It's bigger then a cat with jagged yellow teeth and bright, intelligent eyes.

_Mutt!_

My spear won't be much help to me now. I spin on my heel and race back towards the daylight. I risk a glance back and see it's chasing me. And it's brought friends. The pack of rodent muttations let out unnatural shrieks as they run and instead of praying to live, I start praying I'll at least die in the sunlight.

_Diana_

I've walked all through the day and I finally see an end to the forest. I keep walking to the edge of the tree line and stop. Putting up a hand to block my eyes from the harsh sunlight I see there's a desert stretching out in front of me for as far as I can see. I glance back and try to decide whether to stay in the forest or venture out into the desert. I mentally weigh the pros and cons:

The forest has cover where I can hide from other Tributes, where as the desert is so open you'd spot something a mile off. Then again, nobody else seemed to be in the desert, what's left of us are all hiding in the trees by the look of it.

I sigh and decide to go with my gut. I step forward onto the sand.

_A/N:_ Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute. :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _8 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

Úna xox


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Lana_

The forest is so close, I know they won't come as far as that. All mutts have their own territories, I'm sure the caves are the rats' territory. I'm gasping, out of breath but a smile is warming my face. Yes! I'm going to make it! Then I hear the sound of something launching itself through the air and something heavy lands on my back. I stumble and that's all it takes for the pack to catch up to me. I trip and fall to the ground as rat after rat leaps onto my body. I scream as I feel the giant rodents sink their teeth into me. My struggling gets weaker as my life slowly bleeds out of me.

_Brianna_

I hear another cannon boom and pause for a second. How many are left now? 12? I have to speed up. There's no way of knowing where District 7 are and I really have to find them before the Careers find me.

It takes me another hour to find them, crouched next to a small pond and drinking. Then they sit up and the girl-Dekka I hear her District partner call her-unwinds a bandage from her arm. She coats it with a layer of some kind medicine and binds it again. I stay hidden in the foliage and try to think of a way to introduce myself without getting an axe in the head. I sigh, I'll just have to give it a try. I stand up and walk slowly into the clearing. They don't notice me until Dekka turns my way. Her eyes widen and she raises her axe.

'Sam', she barks and prepares to let her axe fly.

'Wait!' I drop my throwing knife and hold my hands up in front of me in a gesture of peace. 'I didn't come to attack you, I want us to be allies.'

Dekka's eyes have narrowed into unbelieving slits, but Sam seems willing to listen.

'You're the girl from Eleven, right? The one who got a nine in training?'

'Yeah, I'm Brianna-' I say but Dekka interupts.

'Nine? How did you get a nine?'

'Like this', I say. I pick up my knife slowly from the ground so Dekka doesn't have an excuse to attack me and turn to face a tree about ten metres away on the opposite side of the clearing. I take careful aim, inhale, exhale and release. The knife flies straight and true and hits the tree. I turn to the two, hiding a smirk. Dekka looks grudgingly impressed and Sam says 'Dekka and I need to talk, we won't be a minute'.

'Okay', I say as the two talk quietly. I make my over to the tree and carefully pull the knife out of it. The blade is thankfully undamaged and I slip it into my belt. I turn around to see that they're done talking.

'We've decided we want to team up', Sam says.

'But if you so much as look like you're going to pull something-', Dekka leaves the threat unsaid and I nod somberly.

_Yes! _I think inwardly. _I've got allies!_

_Diana_

By the end of the day I'm regretting my choice of leaving the forest. The hot sun pounds down on my unprotected back and neck, my mouth is parched and my feet are dragging. I know I'll never make it back to the forest without water, but so far I've seen none. The sky is cloudless, so no chance of rain and so far no gifts from Sponsors, if I even have any. I see a tall cactus in front of me and I stop a minute to rest in the shade. Suddenly I remember something I read years ago. Cacti store water inside them! I jump to my feet, my energy returning. I don't have a knife, but will a sharp rock do? I search the ground until I find one suitable for hacking open a cactus and go to the plant. Carefully avoiding the needles-thankfully I had small hands- I stick the pointy end of the rock into the cactus as deep as it will go and then pull it side ways. But, instead of water, hundreds of tiny beetles begin to pour from inside the the cactus. With a shriek, I leap back and try to shake loose the ones that have gotten onto my arm. But they hang on tight. I feel little needle like pricks up my arms and the beetles begin to disappear. It takes me a moment to realize that they have burrowed into my flesh. I lose it then. I run, screaming, as more and more pour out of the cactus. I go sprawling on the ground and the bugs swarm over me, under my skin, into my eyes, nose, mouth, ears and I keep screaming until the end.

_A/N:_ Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute. :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _8 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

Úna xox


End file.
